Valley Wanderer
by WolfGirlOokami
Summary: Nami was never able to stay in one place long, but what happens when she meets the one person who keeps her heart grounded in the little valley of Forget-Me-Not...
1. Drifting Soul

The grass was damp with dew and the chill of early morning still hung in the air. Nami breathed in deeply and felt the energy that a new day always brought. She stretched and slung her rucksack over one shoulder. After leaving home several years ago, she had never quite settled in one place. No matter how nice one village, town, or city might seem, she always felt restless staying in one place for more than a week. There were too many sights to see and people to meet for her to glue her feet to the ground.

Today she found herself heading leaving the mountains for a valley where there seemed to exist a small village. She walked down a traffic worn trail leading to the village. It seemed she was just in time to watch it come to life. A large woman stepped outside and stretched he arms widely giving a rather forceful yawn.

"What a beautiful morning. Marlin, Celia, get a move on. We have work to do."

"Good morning, Vesta," a cheerful brown haired girl came trotting out behind. It wasn't until the girl noticed the red head standing on the path that crossed through the farm and smiled a greeting, did Nami proceed into the village center.

It really was a small village she thought as she came to an inn. The sign was carved with the words The Inner Inn. She stood for a moment outside the inn before proceeding inside. It was a cozy place decorated with a collection of rare and artistic items.

She looked around; no one was at the counter. Then she heard the clatter of dishware through a doorway to the right. Nami entered what was apparently the kitchen. There was a portly woman at the sink washing breakfast dishes and singing quietly to herself as she did. Not wanting to startle the lady, she knocked on the wall next to the doorway where she stood.

The woman stopped singing and turned around with a gentle smile, "Welcome, you're a new face. Would you like to rent a room for your stay?" Nami just gave a curt nod and stated that she would not be staying long and rented a room for the night


	2. The Man in the Green Hat

While Exiting the Inner Inn, Nami could hear a gentle tune being played. It was pleasant and she had nothing better to do so she decided to investigate. The tune came from a guitar held by a man in a strange green hat who sat with his back to a tree next to a colorful tent.

"Well hello there," said the man suddenly when he stopped plucking at the strings. Nami nearly jumped, as she didn't realize he had known she was standing there. "you like the music?" he said with a grin.

"It was alright," Nami shrugged. When the man with the green hat still stared at her, she involuntarily tensed up, "Got a problem?" she said, glaring. He shook his head and reached down to pick a bright yellow flower. He held it out to her and smiled,

"Not at all. I just never seen you around here is all. My name is Gustafa." Nami accepted the flower though she told him she really didn't care much for flowers and then she walked back towards the inn, though she didn't go in this time. She instead followed the path a little ways down until she cam upon the Blue Bar.

Inside, a blond girl in a crimson dress greeted her, "what would you like this morning ma'am?" the girl smiled politely and waited for the red head's reply. By then it seemed to Nami that everyone in this village was a little too happy. She stared off blankly for a moment before answering.

"I'll have a Morning Mist."

"Right away," she said with a singsong voice and soon had a glass prepared, "so, I've never seen you around before. Where you come from? The city maybe? You know I have a boyfriend who lives in the city. I think that he might be the one…"

Nami sat quietly drinking. This girl didn't seem to care if she was listening, nor seemed to want any of the questions she asked to be answered so the red head let herself wander in her own thoughts for awhile. It then occurred to her that she wandered as much in her mind as she did everywhere else. This proved to be amusing and she gave way to a distant smile.

Just then the door opened and yet another villager came to question who she was before ordering a drink for himself, "…you know, me and my brother make the best fireworks around. Perhaps if you stick around for the fireworks festival, you could see a sample of our work…"

"I'm not staying long. I'll probably be leaving tomorrow morning." Nami then stood up and turned to leave the bar.

"Well that's too bad, then. So tell me, where you off to in such a hurry?" The red head didn't answer and just stared back, "We don't get visitors here too often, you see, and everyone would be delighted if you'd stay awhile. Ruby would sure enjoy having an extra guest as well…" he trailed off and Nami turned back towards the door without a word.


End file.
